


Vacation Spot

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents occasionally enjoy spending time without their children. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "serenity" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

John Winchester was dead. But he was getting used to it, he considered, as he skipped a stone across the surface of a small pond. Sunlight streamed down and reflected off the water, a towering oak at the side of the pond providing shade. Best of all, Mary was here too. She smiled at him as she got up from the blanket they’d spread under the oak’s verdant branches.

“John, we have to go. Our boys need us,” she informed him as she reached his side.

This could wait. He wasn’t ready for their boys to join them just yet.


End file.
